Marjoules are worth it
by 4baloni
Summary: Rygel just wanted his marjoules. written for the 45th starburst challenge.


Disclaimer : not my characters and not for profit.

originally posted at Terra Firma as a response to starburst challenge 44

Marjoules are worth it

"Disgraceful the entire situation is disgraceful." The drd whirred noisily as it rounded the corner, it shuddered, almost dislodging its passenger. Rygel righted himself and allowed a regal sniff before resuming his thoughts. "Disgraceful, that I should have to fetch my own marjoules. I ruler of billions reduced to riding on a mechanised servicer." The drd continued at a laboured pace. "A hynerian donkey could walk faster than this pitiful droid." Rygel moaned. Truthfully even he could walk faster but a Dominar walking is an even more preposterous thought. Rygel examined his surroundings as they crawled past. Zhann had once again neglected to draw her privacy curtain. It was only the latest in a series of indignities against his royal person. "Why must my eyes be assaulted with the naked bodies of strangely shaped aliens?" Rygel thought as he absently stroked his earbrow, the curve of the delvian's waist reminded him vaguely of a young concubine he had shared pleasure with. "Hmm." Rygel grunted as the doorway passed beyond his range of sight. His thoughts, now more pleasant, once again returned to the matter at hand...marjoules.

Marjoules, the closest he has come to sharing pleasures in cycles. Marjoules. Sweet crunchy marjoules, one of the few luxuries he is allowed on this accursed ship, are essential for his sanity. When he is reinstated he will wallow in marjoules...marjoules and concubines. Yes, he will feast on platters of marjoules as Bishan's severed head looks on. Rygel smiled to himself and stroked the hairs on his chin.

Knitting his eyebrows and kicking the drd to prod it forward, the brave ruler soldiered on. The galley entrance loomed into view, "This ship seems much bigger from this angle." he thought. Rygel wrapped his hand around the drds eyestalk and guided it forward. "By yotz, go faster" he bellowed. The drd barely increased speed; he would have to speak to Pilot about this. Drds were proving to be a very poor means of transport. The storage bin was in sight and the proximity of marjoules almost tempted Rygel to walk over to it. Almost. Instead he struck the drd again. It crawled forward beeping and chirping, straining against the Dominar's weight.

"Watcha up to froggy?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Rygel snapped. He had been ignoring the two aliens cuddling at the table. Body breeders seemed obsessed with cuddling. Rygel opened his mouth to deliver a scathing insult but the girl had already turned back to her conversation with D'argo. D'argo for his part had not even acknowledged the entrance of the little Dominar. Rygel ignored the slight, what did it matter that the luxan wasn't speaking to him and all over something so trivial. How was Rygel supposed to know that there were currency scanners on that last planet?

The storage bin door was open and Rygel dismounted and raised himself to his full height. The marjoules smelled delightful, if any were left after he was full he would have the delvian prepare a nice sauce so he could have some for the first meal tomorrow. Rygel frowned deeply and his earbrows fell as he realised the marjoules were stored high above his head and within a peacekeeper child safety container. Incompetence. He was surrounded by incompetence. All that the peacekeeper was required to do was pack the marjoules away, not secure them as if they were rare ingots. Fuming the Dominar glared at the container, he was expert at procuring goods but without his throne sled and suffering from hunger induced weakness, he feared he would not be able to reach them.

He reached, scrabbled, desperate for marjoules only to have his every attempt thwarted. Rygel beckoned the drd over and clambered atop it. Once again he fell before he could reach the marjoules. "yotz!" he began.

Laughter interrupted the stream of hynerian curses. The couple sitting across the room seemed to think the Dominar's struggle was comical. D'argo stopped guffawing only long enough to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Are you idiots just going to sit there?" Rygel bellowed. "Come and fetch my marjoules!" Rygel angled his earbrows at the creatures and narrowed his eyes. He still remembered when such a display would send his subjects scurrying to avoid his wrath. Here the look was only met by louder laughter. The Luxan gasped for breath as the Nebari cackled. Rygel wondered which Hynerian deities he had angered to deserve such a fate. D'argo continued as Chiana rose from her seat and came towards Rygel.

"Ok Ryg, stop fuming. I'll get them-" she smiled at him, Rygel recognised the expression immediately, that smug look she got when she thought she was going to get away with something"- but what would you give me in exchange?"

Absolutely nothing, but for expedience sake Rygel answered "a portion of fire silk" he watched her eyes glint and knew he hit his mark. The young thief had a weakness for firesilk.

"Like the last time right?" D'argo asked, reminding Chiana of the last time she had made a deal with the Hynerian and her payment had mysteriously disappeared soon after. Rygel mentally cursed the intrusive Luxan for ruining his proposition. "I wouldn't trust him if I were you" D'argo continued "he has a history of cheating people." The luxan was still sore after being caught with counterfeit currency.

"Hey, that's right you still owe me." the girl stopped in her tracks. "Well you're on your own froggy." She turned back towards D'argo with a laugh. Rygel's earbrows rose even higher, marjoules were at stake and these creatures were laughing. He could feel his anger rising. Cycles and cycles of being denied what was his and these idiots laughed. Rygel had endured too much.

Furious, the sovereign ruler of billions mocked by mere criminals, Rygel turned towards the drd, he seized a wayward eyestalk and aimed. "Fire!" he roared, following in the footsteps of warrior Dominars before him. The Luxan and Nebari dodged pulse fire and made hasty exits.

Now alone Rygel again drew himself up to full height and tapped his comm. badge "Crichton, is my throne sled fully repaired?"

"Not yet buckwheat. I'm still trying to figure out how this thing works." the human said.

Typical. Rygel sniffed and for the hundredth time lamented his current situation, surrounded by incompetence. On Hyneria, any throne sled malfunction would result in an instant replacement and the commission of a grander more ostentatious one. Now he was forced to ride drds and wait for a repaired throne sled.

"Dominar is everything all right? Moya detected drd pulse fire at your location." Pilot said as his image appeared in a nearby clamshell.

"No, Pilot everything is not all right," Rygel hissed. "I cannot reach my marjoules, send officer sun immediately so that this situation can be rectified."

"That isn't possible Dominar, Officer Sun is currently practicing formations in her prowler" Pilot replied.

"I don't give a flying frell what she's doing. She could be circling a dead planet in her underwear for all I care. I want my marjoules now!"

"I understand that, however it does not negate the fact that Officer Sun is busy." Pilot said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Marjoules!" Rygel shouted "My marjoules! She packed them away and she will fetch them!"

Pilot sighed impatiently and disappeared from view. He had more pressing things to attend to than an irritated hynerian.

"Pilot! Pilot?" Rygel fumed, that frelling symbiot was ignoring him. "By the yotz, Pilot ignore me at your peril! I swear unless I get my marjoules," he searched his mind for an appropriate threat. "I will kill this leviathan's child with my bare hands." he said "Do you hear me? I will destroy that birthing chamber and dance on her dead infant!"

Immediately, there was a low moan and the lights went out and the drd stopped chirping. Rygel kicked the drd in frustration. No marjoules, and now the ship was malfunctioning.

The darkness was split by sudden comms traffic.

"Pilot what is wrong with the lights?" D'argo asked.

"Pilot? The lights on my teir have gone off" John said.

"Hey, I was in the middle of something" Chiana snapped.

"Pilot is Moya alright?" Zhann said as she wrapped a robe around her shoulders. The drd playing delvian drum beats had suddenly stopped.

"Pilot. Moya has disappeared from my view port. Is everything all right?" Aeryn's voice chimed over the comms.

"Moya is in the best of health however I am afraid that Dominar Rygel's latest comments have greatly distressed her. She wishes to inform you all, that she is currently on strike and the lights and all drds not involved in maintenance will remain non -functional until she is given an apology." Pilot's calm voice hummed throughout the ship. Earbrows lowered, Rygel listened to the exchange and remained silent.

"Rygel!" the others screamed almost in unison.

As a Dominar, Rygel was expert at reading situations and right now, he knew it was time for some evasive manoeuvring. He removed his comm. badge and tucked himself into a duct beneath the storage bin.

"Serves them right." He grumbled. "And if they think I am apologizing to a hormonal ship they are greatly misinformed." The clatter of approaching footsteps rang throughout the centre chamber and Rygel braced himself. He pushed himself as far back as possible and squinted towards the entrance. The Luxan entered first followed by the Nebari. Then came the Delvian gliding forward and last, as usual, the Human. Thankful for small mercies Rygel noted the peacekeeper had not yet returned.

"He was right over here." Chiana said pointing the light stick towards the storage bin.

"He hasn't left yet. I can still detect his hynerian stench." Growled D'argo. Rygel restrained himself and bit back a reply. That Luxan, with his questionable hygiene, should be the last person to talk about stench.

"Rygel, what did you do?" Zhaan asked in the direction the light stick was pointing. Rygel remained still and silent. He pressed even further into the duct as the beam of light crept closer. It was unfortunate that the duct he had chosen was blind ending, a careless mistake most likely due to extreme hunger.

"There he is, under the bin" John said, pleased that his inferior eyes had spotted Rygel first. Rygel reassessed and advanced towards the entrance of the duct. When you can't hide or run, negotiate.

"Get that light out of my eyes" Rygel demanded.

"You frelling..." Dargo began.

"Apologise first Rygel, we need light and I need functioning drds to repair that sled of yours" John said cutting off D'argo's tirade. D'argo grit his teeth in a show of self control and growled in agreement.

"Hmm apologise," Rygel brushed his chin, stopped short of the entrance and evaluated his position. The significance of the situation was not lost on him. They need something from him, something only he could provide to resolve this mess. This was the perfect opportunity for bargaining. "I will apologise...as soon as I receive my marjoules...accompanied by a nice sauce."

"YAAhhh!" D'argo roared as he lunged forward. John, Zhaan and Chiana all gripped the irate Luxan in a futile attempt to hold him back. Rygel's eyes widened and he scrambled back into the duct. "Rygel you will apologise." D'argo snarled as he reached into the duct with his crewmates hanging off him. Rygel, pressed directly against the wall of the duct, was within a fingers length of the Luxan's waving hand. Thinking quickly Rygel bit into the large fleshy fingers. With a surprised howl the Luxan drew backwards and fell into a heap with his crewmates. Zhaan sensing D'argo's impending hyper rage gripped his shoulders and tried to calm him. "I swear hynerian I will impale you on my qualta blade."D'argo rumbled.

"Calm yourself Ka D'argo." Zhaan whispered into his ear "remember your exercises"

D'argo exhaled slowly and began, "One...Two..."

"Yes D'argo that's right," Zhaan rubbed the luxan's back.

Chiana giggled loudly at the pair as John rose from the heap.

John reached into the storage bin and grabbed the smelliest container. "Look here toadboy," John groped in the darkness for the marjoules and dropped them in front of the opening. "Now apologise."

Rygel advanced, he moved towards the sweet smell of marjoules all the while keenly aware of the murderous glare the Luxan was giving him. "Nine...Ten." D'argo hissed as Zhaan treated his finger.

"And again D'argo" Zhaan said.

The Dominar slipped a fat marjoule into his mouth and chewed. "Fine I will apologise, Moya." Rygel spoke in the direction of the empty clamshell. "I wish to apologise for my comments, I spoke in a moment of anger and I do not wish you or your off spring any harm."

Rygel's drd whirred to life and the centre chamber hummed as the lights flickered on. The group rubbed their eyes at the sudden illumination. His anger firmly in check, D'argo rose stiffly and gave Rygel a final menacing glare before stalking from the chamber.

Pilot's image reappeared in the clamshell. His large eyes were bright with amusement. "Your apology has been accepted Dominar, however-" the drd chirped on cue and waved its pulse weapon "-Moya will monitor all of your movements more closely until the birth of her child."

Rygel paid no attention to Pilot. He exited the duct and swallowed another handful of marjoules.

John gripped Rygel's earbrow roughly."Do that again and next time we'll let D'argo get you." John said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah toad." Chiana smacked the back of his head as she left.

Rygel chewed and stared at the only remaining crew member. He returned to his seat atop the drd and balanced the marjoules on his lap. "You can stop staring Zhaan, I have no intention of sharing."

Zhaan blinked slowly, "well Rygel," irritation twisted her usually serene smile "I do hope those Marjoules were worth the strain you've placed on crew – ship relations."

"Ha!" Rygel squawked "Of course they were, marjoules are always worth it." He gulped down another handful. "Furthermore, I assure you Paau the quality of crew – ship relations is not strained. Strained would be Moya turning off light support as well as the lights." He concluded with a smug smile.

"My dear Rygel, you have much to learn." she nodded and left.

The end.


End file.
